yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Alicia
- 5 = }} |Race = Human |Gender = Female |Height = Around 115 cm |Age = 5 7 (by 2047) |Hair Color = Blonde |Eye Color = Amber |Affiliation =The Paradise Hideout |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field House (Escaped) Shelter B06-32 (Escaped) |Status = Alive |Farm Identifier = 71394 |Birthday = 2040 |Allies = Norman, Jemima, Yvette, Chris, Mark, Dominic, Rossi Grace Field Escapees, Sonju, Mujika, Mister , Goldy Pond Resistance members |Enemies = Isabella, Krone , the demons, Andrew |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Japanese VA = Yoshino Aoyama }} is a minor character of The Promised Neverland. She is a 5-year-old orphan who formerly resides in Grace Field House under the parental care of Isabella. After her success of escaping Grace Field alongside 14 other orphans, Alicia now seeks to find William Minerva, whom she and her team believe can grant them the liberty to live a safe and peaceful life away from the demons. History Alicia was born in 2040 and sent to Grace Field House a year later in 2041, growing up along with several other children. Appearance Alicia is a young girl with fair skin and big, oval-shaped amber eyes. She wears her curly sandy-blonde hair slicked back into a high ponytail. Like all the other children at the orphanage, she wears the standard uniform— a white shirt and skirt along with plain brown shoes. Her identification number, "71394", can be seen on the left side of her neck. Personality Alicia is a very cheerful, active and extroverted young girl. She is noted to have a tomboyish personalityVolume 2 Extra page, and among the younger children, she tends to take on the leader role. She cares for her siblings deeply and will go great lengths to keep them safe. Plot Introduction Arc Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Alicia went through the same routine every day in Grace Field House. During a game of tag, she was caught by Krone. She is seen participating in the training sessions under the disguise of playing. Jailbreak Arc As one of the youngest children, Alicia was one of the last people recruited into the escape plan after hearing about the truth of the orphanage, the House, and Isabella. Alicia and her siblings escape from Grace Field House in January 2046. Promised Forest Arc Search For Minerva Arc Cuvitidala Arc Relationships Jemima Jemima is Alicia's best friend. Growing up as orphans in Grace Field, they developed a sisterly-bond. Prior to the escape, they were often seen in each other's company and playing together. Ever since the escape, they have been supporting and helping each other out in everything. Grace Field Escapees Alicia gets along with the Grace Field Escapees, particularly the younger children such as Yvette, Chris, Mark, Dominic and Rossi. They are often seen playing together, helping each other with chores and cheering for one another's accomplishments. She also gets along with Ray, as she often helped him with experiments in Shelter B06-32. Trivia *Apparently, she has the looks of a cheerleader. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Grace Field Escapees Category:Shelter B06-32 Inhabitants Category:Paradise Hideout Inhabitants Category:Incomplete articles